


I'm Gonna Make You A Banana...

by westallenkiss



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types, westallen
Genre: Adorable Barry Allen, F/M, I'm gonna make you a banana, Journalist Iris West, westallen - Freeform, westallen fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 20:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallenkiss/pseuds/westallenkiss
Summary: Iris meant what she said, she is going to make her husband a banana...





	I'm Gonna Make You A Banana...

**Author's Note:**

> This might be a little short, but I couldn't get it out of my head and I never wrote anything WestAllen before in my life, but it is my OTP, and my god, I can't get over this line...

"Iris...how are you going to make me a banana..." Barry followed his wife into the kitchen. She wasn't facing him so he took the opportunity to move some of the hair from her neck and give her one of those lovely neck kisses that she enjoyed oh so much. He didn't care that she couldn't cook, that wasn't why he married her. The only reason he was able to do a thing or two in the kitchen was because he had his speed. It really truly wasn't a big deal but he knew for her it was important. Barry was positive now that she was very insecure about her cooking because of Nora now also on her case about how badly she even cooked in the future. "Really, it's okay..." Barry promised with a nuzzle to her chin.

"I'm making you a banana and you're going to love it." Iris smirked trying to be okay with the fact that she was still upset about her pancakes and Barry lied just to make her happy, but he was really making it up to her right now with these neck kisses. "Bar, seriously what did I do to deserve you?" She forgot for a second she was cutting up the banana and almost cut herself, but luckily Barry was quick to stop her from cutting herself and made her drop the knife. "Seriously!" Iris whimpered. "How do you even put up with me." He sighed hopelessly.

"I will love you no matter what you do, and even if you make me a banana for the rest of my life." Barry almost giggled, his huge smile and nose scrunch playing at his features as he turned her into his arms. "Go ahead, feed me that banana." He winked and giggled again.

Iris made a face but she was all for feeding her husband, and she couldn't help but get that beautiful smile that only Barry could bring out in her spread across her lips as she made him open up his mouth by showing him to do so like he was a little kid. Barry instantly obeyed and took chewed up and swallowed, "Best banana I've ever ate..." He smirked wiggling his eyebrows and opened up his mouth for more. Iris giggled but did as he pleased and hand fed him some more of the cut up banana. "You make the best bananas ever, babe." Barry promised licking his lips a little and leaned himself forward to press his lips to hers to let her taste some of the banana. Iris in fact did taste the banana. All she could do was giggle because well at least he was right about that - she did pick out the banana and it was the perfect taste so it was ripe just right. 

"Mhm, I must have picked the perfect bunch of bananas in the store..." Iris snickered a little as they were slowly parting from their intense liplock. "Although, I have to say you taste a lot better than the banana..." Iris purred a little tasting her husband on her lips and indulged herself back to Barry's lips for another passionate kiss because now she was hungry for him and nothing else mattered. 

Barry was all for that, and couldn't stop himself either. He loved Iris West with all his heart and there was absolutely nothing in the world that would allow him to not. "Make me all the bananas you want for the rest of your life. I insist." He mumbled against her lips as he took her hands and lead her backwards towards the bedroom...

**Author's Note:**

> Love, comments, and kudos please, they keep me going and make this all worth while for me.


End file.
